


Masquerading As A Man With A Reason.

by RoseNox98



Series: Wayward Son 'verse [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killing people, being the hunted thing. Not really the family business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerading As A Man With A Reason.

Killing people. Being the hunted thing. Not really the family business.

But Dean had a purpose when he was human, a reason for living.

But as a demon that was gone. Any attempt to act otherwise was just a masquerade.

He hated what the Mark made him, how it controlled him. like a puppet on its strings.

The high only lasted so long, and the blood on his hands never felt as good afterwards.

He used to save people, now he cut them down. Now he was one of the monsters he and Sammy had fought.

It hurt when when he thought about it too hard, then the mark would flare, the blood-lust would well up, and he stopped caring.


End file.
